


INTO YOUR LOVING ARMS

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS (From THE FORCE AWAKENS)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia sees Han from the transport</p>
            </blockquote>





	INTO YOUR LOVING ARMS

INTO YOUR LOVING ARMS  
(From Star Wars: The Force Awakens)

 

Han, what a shock to see you when that transport door opened…you took my breath away. Though many solar years have passed, you looked the same to me; alluringly   
muscular, playfully shaggy, with graying strands, brown hair - those hazel eyes that flicker and change with your moods and that infuriating way you seem to always put  
your hands on your hips when you talk to me. 

You are the only man I ever truly loved…and still do, and always will.

We’ve been though a lot together - the Rebellion…moving from place to place;  
joyfully conceiving our son…raising him together…even when the days had begun  
to turn dark…

We had another added fight; seeking to free our son from the clutches of the Dark Side.

I refuse to surrender to the New Order and our son to the Dark Side for the rest of his  
life, I will fight as long as there is breath in my body.

But I will surrender to you Han…into your loving arms.


End file.
